Star Wars Wiki:Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars
En este artículo podrás encontrar la forma de traducir los términos específicos de Star Wars más comunes al español, y otros términos que aunque no son específicos podrían surgir a la hora de traducir textos waries. Reglas básicas #Los nombres de personajes, a pesar de que puedan tener algún significado en inglés, como por ejemplo Skywalker, Antilles, o Sunrider no se traducen, aunque los apodos sí pueden ser traducidos. #Cuando las siglas de droides o androides se transforman en nombres, como por ejemplo Artoo Detoo por R2-D2, se deberían mantener así o traducir por nombres formados por esas letras en español por ej. Erredós Dedós. Aunque algunos lectores insisten que esto les suena horrible y prefieren revertir a las siglas alfanuméricas. #Los nombres de naves sí se traducen cuando significan algo. #En cuanto a las siglas, no hay una regla fija, a veces se usan las siglas de la traducción y a veces las originales, dependiendo cuales sean las utilizadas en las traducciones oficiales o las más familiares para los aficionados." #Cualquier palabra que no exista o no signifique nada en inglés, se mantiene sin cambios. #A las especies/nacionalidades terminadas en n se les agrega o/a/oa/as según género y número (Ej. corelliano, devaroniano, rodiano, alderaaniano, sullustano, etc). Existen algunas excepciones como gran, givin, chadra-fan o tusken (ver anexo 3 en caso de duda). Además recordar el castellano no tiene la regla de que las nacionalidades se escriben con mayúsculas. General A *'AAT ''Armored Assault Tanks: AAT, son las siglas de Tanque Blindado de Asalto (o Tanque de asalto) en inglés. *Admiral:Almirante. *Advanced Recon: Comandos de reconocimiento avanzado *Airspeeder: Airspeeder o deslizador aéreo. Ver Speeder. *Alderaan Biotics: Biótica de AlderaanAla-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde *Alliance Intelligence: Servicio de espionaje de la Alianza *Alliance Military: Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza *Anchorhead: Anchorhead, Cabeza de Ancla *'''Antifighter guns: Cañones anti-caza *'Antilles, Wedge': Wedge Antilles. No se traduce ya que se trata de un nombre propio. (Regla 1. En algunas partes se traduce como Cuña Antillana.) *'ARC trooper': Soldado CAR, Soldado ARC (ARC: Avanced Reconaissance Command o Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento. También traducido como soldado ARCO en la serie de animación de las Guerras Clon.) *'Artoo Detoo': Erredós Dedós o R2-D2. En algunas adaptaciones se ha llegado a traducir como Arturito por el parecido fonetico de R2-D2 en ingles (Artoo Detoo) *'Astromech Droid': Droide Astromecánico *'AT-AA ''All Terrain Anti Aircraft: AT-AA, son las siglas de Anti Aéreo Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-AP All Terrain Attack Pod: AT-AP, son las siglas de Cápsula de Ataque Todo Terreno en inglés. * '''AT-AR ''All Terrain Avance Raider: AT-AR, son las siglas de Asaltante Avanzado Todo Terreno en inglés. *'AT-AT All Terrain Armoured Transport: AT-AT, son las siglas de Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-MT All Terrain Mountain Transport: AT-MT, son las siglas de Transporte de Montaña Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-OT All Terrain Open Transport: AT-OT, son las siglas de Transporte Abierto Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-PT All Terrain Personal Transport: AT-PT, son las siglas de Transporte Personal Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-RT All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT, son las siglas de Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-ST All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST, son las siglas de Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-TE All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE, son las siglas de Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno en inglés. *AT-TX All Terrain eXperimental Transport: AT-XT, son las siglas de Transporte Experimental Todo Terreno en inglés. *A-Wing: Ala-A. B *Bardroid: Droide camarero *'''Barrel-rolled: Tonel abierto *'Basic': Básico, idioma oficial del la República y el Imperio. *'Battle droids': Droides de batalla o droides de combate *'Beam': Rayo o disparo *''Bombad: ''Bombad es un superlativo en el idioma gungano que significa super, estupendo, grandioso, muy bueno, chido. *'Black asp': Áspid Negro *'Blaster': Bláster (traducido a veces como desintegrador, aniquilador, pistola láser). **'Repeating blaster': Bláster de repetición. *'Bloodlines': Líneas de sangre o linajes *'Booby trap': Trampa caza-bobos *'Booster Terrik': Booster Terrik (es un nombre propio). *'Bongo': Bongo. *'Bothan': Bothan o bothano/a. *'Bounty hunter': Cazarrecompensas o cazador de recompensas. *'Bowcaster': Ballesta. *'Brain tails': Cola cefálica. Otro nombre para los Lekku. *'Break': Doblar, virar, torcer, o desviarse *'Break hard to a side': Girar brúscamente hacia.. o Hacer un brusco quiebre hacia... *'Breather/rebreather': Respirador *'Briefing': Sesión informativa o de instrucción. **'Briefing room': Sala de Instrucción *'Brothers in arms': Camaradas de armas (o hermanos de armas) *'Bulk cruiser': Crucero de carga Crucero pesado *'Bulkhead door': Puerta o puerto de carga. *'Buzz droid': Droide zumbador *'B-Wing': Ala-B C *'Canopy': Dosel o carlinga, o parabrisas *'Carbonite': Carbonita *'Carrier': Portanaves *'Case-hardened durasteel vault': Puerta de seguridad de duracero de templado superficial *'Casevac (casualty evacuation)': Evacuación de heridos o de víctimas **'Casevac team': Equipo de evacuación de heridos *'Czerka Arms': Armas Czerka/Armamentos Czerka *'Czerka Corporation': Corporación Czerka/Czerka S.A. *'Cestus Cybernetics': Cestus Cibernética *'Chief Councilor': Consejero/a Jefe *'Chief prosecution investigator': Jefe investigador de la fiscalía *'Chin-harp': Arpa de barbilla *'Chrono': Crono (reloj) *'Cigarra': Cigarro o puro. *'CIS ''Confederation of Independent System: CSI Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Clawcraft: Desgarradores *'''Clicks: Kilómetros. Apodo de Corran en I, Jedi *'Clonetrooper': Soldado clon *'Clone Wars': Guerras Clon (a veces traducido como Guerras Clónicas) *'Cloud car': Coche de las nubes *'Cloud City': Ciudad Nube || Ciudad de las Nubes *'Cluster': En general: grupo o racimo. Referido a astronomía, cúmulo. **'Star cluster': Cúmulo estelar. **'Cluster bomb': Bomba de racimo o bomba de dispersión. *'Collision vector': Vector de colisión *'Com Channel': Canal de comunicaciones *'Com unit': Unidad de comunicaciones *'Combat Allowance': Concesiones de combate *'Comm-link/comlink': Comunicador *'Comm Check': Prueba de comunicaciones. Probando. *'Concusion missile': Misil de impacto *'Consort': Fraternizar *Control stick': Palanca de mandos' *'Copy': Recibido *'Coralskipper': Coralita *'Corellia': Corellia (planeta) (en ocasiones españolizado como Corelia) *'Corellian': Corelliano (en ocasiones españolizado como coreliano) *'Corellian Hyperspace Trade Spine': Dorsal comercial corelliana *'Corellian Run': Literalmente Corredor corelliano, pero se refiere a la Carrera Coreliana, muy popular entre los contrabandistas. *'CorSec': Seguridad Corelliana. CorSec abreviado y Seguridad Corelliana cuando se trata de las palabras completas. *'Councilor': Consejero/a *'Course': Curso *'Crab droid': Droide cangrejo *'Crawl-carrier': Transporte oruga *'Crossbow': Ballesta. D *'Dark Lord of the Sith': Señor Oscuro de los Sith *'Dark Reaper': Segadora Oscura *'Dark woman': Dama Oscura. Así fue conocida la Maestra Jedi An'ya Kuro. *'Data case': Gabinete de datos. *'Datacard': Datacard o tarjeta de datos *'Datapack': Datapack o paquete de datos *'Datapad': Datapad o tableta de datos *'Death Star': Estrella de la Muerte *'Debrief': Reunión, conferencia o audiencia *'Debriefing': Reunión, conferencia o audiencia *'Defender Wing': Ala Defensora *'Descrambler': Descifrador *'Devaronian Devaroniano/a' *'Diktat': Dicktat (de Corellia) *'Disguiser retinal': Disfraz retinal *'Dive': Descender en picado o hacer un picado *'Dive boat': Vehículo anfibio, bote de buceo o bote sumergible *'Dog-fight': Duelo aéreo *'Dreadnaught' o Dreadnought: Acorazado. *'Drive shaft': Árbol motor, dependiendo del contexto, esa podría ser la acepción correcta. *'Droid': Droide o Androide (varios lectores insisten que, se debería usar androide para los de forma humanoide y droide para los demás). *'Droid starfighter': Caza droide *'Droid trooper': Tropa droide, Soldado droide o Droide de combate. *'Droideka': Droideka *'Drop out of hyperspace': Salir del hiperespacio *'Dry dock': Astilleros o dique seco (según el contexto) *'Duracrete': Duramento o duracreto *'Durasteel': Duracero E *'Ejector Seat': Asientos eyectores *'Electrobinoculars': Electrobinoculares o electroprismáticos *'Electrostaff': Electrovara *'Engagement': Batalla, combate *'Ensign': Alférez *'Escape pod': Cápsula de escape o cápsula de salvamento *'Etheric rudder pedal': El pedal del timón etéreo *'EV': EV, extravehicular *'Eve-Ninedenine (EV-9D9)': Euve-Nuevedenueve *''Exaguinator: ''Desangrador F *'Feather (an engine)': Girar o apagar un motor *'Fete Week': Semana de Fiesta/Festiva o de Celebración *'Filswik': Filswik (palabrota o taco usado por los pilotos de la Alianza rebelde). *'Flagship': Nave insignia *'Flight group': Grupo de vuelo **'(One) Flight': Vuelo Uno *'Flight Ops': Operaciones de Vuelo *'Flight Path': Trayectoria de Vuelo *'Fighter Tank/TX-130 Fighter Tank': Tanque Caza, Tanque Caza TX-130, Tanque de Combate TX-130. *'Flightstick': Palanca de mandos *'Flightsuit': Traje de vuelo *'Flyby': Vuelo rasante *'Force grip': Agarre de la Fuerza *'Force Harvester': Cosechadora de la Fuerza *'Fringe': Literalmente franja, o márgenes (como en sectores marginales) pero se suele poner algo como el bajo mundo o los bajos fondos. *'Fringer': Marginal, fronterizo, habitante del Borde Exterior o de los bajos fondos. *'Fur': Pelaje G *'(He and I) Go way back': Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo *'Gaderffii': Gaderffii *'Gamorrean': Gamorreano/a. *'Gangway': Rampa, pasarela o plancha *'Gaping Hole': Agujero enorme *'[[w:c:StarWars:Great Army of the Republic|GAR ''Great Army of the Republic]]: GER Gran Ejército de la República *'''Gatekeeper: Guardian de la puerta o Guardabarreras *'Gizer Pale Blue ale': Cerveza ligera Gizer Celeste *'Glider': Planeador o planeador aéreo (forma parte del equipamiento especial de los clones) *'Glitbitter': Adicto al brillestim *'Glitmining': Minería de brillestim *'Glitterstim': Brillestim, especia de Kessel *'Glowlamps': Lámparas de brillo, de incandescencia *'Glowpanel': Panel de luz *'Glowrod': Vara de luz *'Golan space defense platform/station': Estaciones/Plataformas espaciales de defensa Golan o Estaciones/Plataformas de defensa espacial Golan *'Grand Moff': Gran Moff *'Grassers': Herbosos *'Gravity well (a planet's)': Pozo de gravedad de un planeta. *'Gravsled': Trineo gravitacional. *'[[w:c:StarWars:Great Army of the Republic|GAR ''Great Army of the Republic]]: GER Gran Ejército de la República *Gungan: Gungano/a *Gunship: Cañonera H *Head tails: Colas cefálicas *High Inquisitor: Alto Inquisidor *'''Hobbles: Grilletes *'Holocam': Holocámara *'Holocomm': Holocomunicador, holocomunicación *'Holocron': Holocron *'HoloNet': HoloRed o holorred *'HoloNet relay': Retransmisor de la HoloRed *'Holopad': Plataforma holográfica o disco holográfico dependiendo del tamaño. *'Holoprojector': Holoproyector *'Homeworld': Planeta natal o planeta de origen *'Hot on its tail': Pegado a la cola (del caza estelar), pegado al trasero, pisándole los talones. *'Hovercab': Aerotaxi o Taxi flotante *'Hovertruck': Aerocamión o Camión flotante *'Hoverwagon': Aerofurgón *'Hyperdrive': Hipermotor o Hiperimpulsor. *'Hyperdrive generator': Generador de hipermotor o Generador de hipervelocidad *'Hyper-drive-equipped': Equipado con un hiperimpulsor *'Hyperspace': Hiperespacio I *'(Imperial) Interdictor cruiser': Crucero Interdictor Imperial *'I have your wing': Tengo tu espalda *'Iceheart': Corazón de hielo (apodo de Ysanne Isard) *'Imperial Forces': Fuerzas Imperiales *'Imperial Naval Academy': Academia Naval Imperial *'Incom Corporation': Corporación Incom *'Inner Rim': Territorios del Borde Interior, anillo interior (zona de la galaxia próxima al núcleo de esta) *'Ion cannon': Cañón de iones *'Ion engines': Motor de iones *'[[w:c:StarWars:Iron Fist|''Iron Fist]]: Puño de Hierro *'''Is clear (Somebody): Estar despejado (los sensores no muestran amenazas) J *'Jabiimi/Jabiimite': Jabiimita (plural jabiimitas) *'Jedcred': Credito Jedi o Jedicred *'Jedi': Jedi *'Jedi Knight': Caballero Jedi *'Jedi Master': Maestro Jedi *'Jetpack': Mochila propulsora, Mochila jet, Mochila a reacción. *'Jet trooper': Soldado autopropulsado, Soldado jet o Soldado a reacción. *'[[w:c:StarWars:Jubilee Wheel|''Jubilee Wheel]]: La Rueda del Jubileo (Estación espacial) *Jundland Wastes: Eriales de Jundlandia *Juggernaut (Turbo Clone Tank): Juggernaut (también llamado a veces Turbo Tanque Clon). K *Kaminoan: Kaminoano/a *Kuat Drive Yards: Astilleros de Impulsores Kuat o Astilleros Kuat. L *''Lady Luck'': Dama Afortunada *'''Landing ship: Nave de desembarco *'Landing Zone (LZ)': Zona de Aterrizaje (Z.A.) *'Landspeeder': Landspeeder o Deslizador terrestre. *'LAAT ''Low Altitude Attack Transport: LAAT Transporte de Ataque de Baja Altitud. *'''Laser bolt: Tiro o Disparo láser *'Lead ship': Nave de mando o nave líder. *'Lekku': Lekku *'Lifemilk': Vitaleche *'Lightsaber': Sable de luz, sable láser o espada de luz. *'Lightspeed': Velocidad de la luz *'Living quarters': Alojamientos o viviendas o cuarteles de alojamiento, cuarteles o barracas. *'Lum': Lum. Es una bebida intoxicante *'Luxury liner': Nave de turismo lujosa o nave de línea de lujo o lujosa M *'MAC ''Mobile Assault Cannon: MAC son las siglas de Cañón de Asalto Móvil (CAM) en inglés. (CAM). Otro nombre del SPHA. *Macrobinoculars: Macrobinoculares o macroprismáticos *Magnaguard: Magnaguardia *'''Magnifier: Lupa, lente de aumento o magnificador *'Master': 1.- Maestro, si es usada por un padawan para dirigirse a su mentor o a un Jedi con categoría de Maestro. 2.- Amo, si es usada por un droide para dirigirse a su dueño. *'Maw, The': Las Fauces *'Med(ical) Droid': Droide Médico *'Medpac(k)/Medkit': Medipac(k), Medikit o Botiquín *'Memory core': Núcleo de memoria *'Mid Rim': Borde Medio *'Midi-chlorian': Midicloriano *'[[w:c:StarWars:Millennium Falcon|''Millennium Falcon]]: Halcón Milenario *'''Missile lock: Fijar un misil. Solución de tiro. *'Misti': Misti. *'Mobile Assault Cannon (MAC)': Cañón de asalto móvil (CAM) *'Moff': Moff *'Montral(s)': Montral(es) (españolizando el plural) - Versión togruta de los lekkus. *'MT-AT ''Mountain Terrain Armoured Transport: MT-AT son las siglas de Transporte Acorazado para Terreno Montañoso en inglés. *MTT Multi-Trop Transport: MTT son las siglas de Transporte MultiTropa en inglés. *'''Mug: Jarro o taza o copa *'Murglak': Murglak. Significa "tipo", "individuo". A veces se utiliza como insulto (tipejo, idiota, estúpido). *'Mistryl Shadow Guard': Guardia de las Sombras Mistryl N *'Nav-com': Ordenador de navegación o computadora de navegación. *'Near miss': Errando por poco (un torpedo o un disparo). *'Needle beamers': Lanzarayos aguja (es un arma) *'Nerfherder': Se usa como insulto y se puede traducir como "pastor de nerfs" (cateto, paleto). *'Noghri': Noghri *'Nose-to-nose': Cara a cara. Literalmente Nariz con nariz. O *'Objectification': Tratar o representar como objeto. *'Old Republic': Antigua República o Vieja República. *'Orbital lanes': Rutas orbitales *'Orko SkyMine': Mina Celeste de Orko (o del Cielo) *'Orowood Tower': Torre Bosqueoro *'Outer Rim': Borde Exterior *'Outfly': Volar mejor que el otro. *'Outlander': Forastero *'Outrider': 1. Jinete del Espacio. 2. Escolta. *'Overkill': En general: exceso. En el ámbito militar o de una guerra: exterminio o capacidad de exterminación. *'Overlay': Transparencia superpuesta P *'Padawan': Padawan (en minúscula todo) *'Permacrete': Permacemento o Permacreto *'Piloting Station': Puesto del piloto *'Pistol barrel': Cañón de pistola *'Pit droid': Droide de reparación *'Plastcore': Plasticore, con centro de plástico. *'Podracer': Vaina de carreras *'Podracing': Carreras de vainas *'Point-blank range': A quemarropa *'Poodoo': Poodoo. Significa excremento o forraje. *'Power flux': Flujo (o corriente) de energía *'Power lance': Lanza de energía *'Probe droid': Droide sonda, droide de rastreo *'Proton torpedos': Torpedos de protones o torpedos protónicos *'Provisional Council': Consejo Provisional *'[[w:c:StarWars:Pulsar Skate|''Pulsar Skate]]: Patín Pulsar o Mantarraya Pulsar Q *Quadanium: Quadanio o Cuadanio R *'''Razorbug: Insectocortador *'Reach out with your feelings': Extiéndete con tus sensaciones o, más libremente, extiéndete con la Fuerza *'Rebreather/Breather': Respirador *'Refresher -unit-stations': Estación sanitaria , cubículo sanitario o unidad sanitaria *'Refueling station': Estación de combustible o de reaprovisionamiento o de servicio *'Remote': Remoto. Dispositivo remoto. *'Repulsorlift': Repulsor. También puede ser Flotador de repulsión o Elevador de repulsión. Era un tipo de motor antigravitacional. **'Repulsorlift cabin': Cabina repulsora o Cabina del Repulsor **'Repulsorlift coil': Repulsores de bobina o de serpentina. **'Repulsorlift drives': Motores de repulsión *'Restraining bolt': Tornillo de contención. *'Rite of passage': Rito de iniciación o ritual iniciático. También rito de paso o ceremonia de transición *'Rocket-pack': Mochila-cohete *'"Roger ¡Roger that!"': "Entendido ¡A la orden!" *'Rogue Squadron': Escuadrón Pícaro. Escuadrón Rebelde o directamente Escuadrón Rogue *'Roster': Nómina, lista. *'Rothana Heavy Engineering': Ingeniería Pesada Rothana *'Rudder': Timón *'Rules of engagement': Reglas de batalla o del combate *'Running board': Estribo (de un vehículo) S *'Sail barge o sailbarge': Barcaza velera *'Salute': Salute; Saludo militar *'Sandcrawler': Literalmente Reptador de las arenas. En algunas traducciones se ha usado Tractor de arena o Arenero reptante. Libremente, con mayor precisión puede traducirse como Vehículo Oruga de las Arenas o Carguero Oruga de las Arenas Jawa. *'Sandpeople': Moradores de las arenas *'Sargheet': Sargheet. Es una planta, no se traduce *'Scuttlebutt:' En argot militar: Radio-macuto (es una forma de decir que se rumorea, se dice o corre el rumor) *'Sector Command': Mando del (o de este) Sector *'Security detail': Personal de seguridad o destacamento de seguridad o escolta de seguridad. *'See-Threepio': Cetrespeó o Ce-Trespeó o volver al alfanumérico C-3PO. *'Senior com-scan officer': Oficial superior (de mayor edad o de mayor antigüedad) de comunicaciones. *'Senior lieutenant': Teniente superior (de mayor edad o de mayor antigüedad) *'Senior tracking officer': Oficial superior (de mayor edad o de mayor antigüedad) de seguimiento o rastreo. *'Sensor unit': Sensor, Unidad Sensora *'Shake it': Librarse de alguien que viene persiguiendo. *'Shik': Shik (Término vulgar despectivo que podría equivaler a mequetrefe, pelele, piltrafilla, paria, chupatintas). Puede tratarse de una derivación de "shit", en cuyo caso podría traducirse como una derivación mal escrita de "mierda", como "miekda". *'Shipjacking kit': Kit para robar naves *'Shot-back': Contramedidas *'Shrapnel': Metralla, pedazos afilados de metal. *'Shrug off': No es esquivar, sino recibir el golpe pero no sentir mucho el efecto. *'Shuttle': Lanzadera. También podría ser Transbordador, lanzadera es una palabra más común en España y es usada en varias novelas. *'Sideslip': Deslizamiento lateral, deslizarse hacia un cosado. *'Sith': Sith *'Sith infiltrator': Infiltrador Sith *'Sith magic of ilussions': Magia Sith de ilusiones *'Sithspawn': Palabrota usada por muchos seres de la galaxia, que puede expresar insulto o sorpresa. Literalmente "Prole de Sith", "Hijo de Sith" o también puede Engendro Sith o Abominación Sith *'Skiff': Esquife *'Skipray Blastboat': Nave Skipray o literalmente Bote de blásters salta-rayos. *'Skyhooks': Celestiales o Ganchos orbitales. *'Skyhopper': Saltador Celestial o Saltacielos *'Slave I': Esclavo I *'Slice (a file)': Decriptar, desencriptar, decodificar o modificar (un archivo) *'Slicer': Experto en computadoras, hacker informático *'Sleemo': Sleemo, sin traducir. Es un insulto, que puede equivaler a canalla o a gusano. *'Slugthrower': Lanzaproyectiles. También se traduce como lanzabalas o lanzacartuchos. Se trata de armas de fuego de proyectil, en contraposición a los blásters. Muchas veces se refiere como slugthrower pistol o slugthrower rifle: pistola de balas o fusil de proyectiles) *'Snap-roll': Tonel rápido *'Snowspeeder': Deslizador de nieve *'SoroSuub Corporation': Corporación SoroSuub *'Spaceport': Puerto espacial o Espaciopuerto *'Spacer': Piloto *'Speeder': Speeder, Deslizador. **'airspeeder': aerodeslizador o deslizador aéreo **'landspeeder': deslizador terreste **'snowspeeder': deslizador de nieve **'speeder bike': Moto Deslizadora, Moto speeder o Moto jet *'SPHA-T ''Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery': SPHA-T son las siglas de Artillería de Turboláser Pesado AutoPropulsada en inglés.'' *'Stand down': Permanezca en su sitio *'Standard month': Mes estándar *'Standard week': Semana estándar. *'Stang!': ¡Stang!, sin traducir o puede traducirse como ¡rayos!. Es una palabrota alderaaniana. *'STAP ''Single Trooper Air Platform: STAP son las siglas de Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza en inglés. *'''Star cluster: Cúmulo estelar *'Star Destroyer': Destructor Estelar *'Star drive': Impulsor estelar *'Star Wars': Star Wars o La Guerra de las Galaxias *'Starburst': Patrón de líneas luminosas alrededor de un objeto o fuente de luz, símbolo de una estrella de la que salen rayos. *'Starfighter': Caza espacial, Caza estelar *'Starlines': Líneas estelares *'Stars' End': El Confín de las Estrellas *'Starshipwright': "Carpintero de barcos" según el diccionario, algún fabricante o mecánico de naves. *'Steel himself': Prepararse para algo uno mismo. *'Steering-grip yoke': Volante de dirección *'Stick (one's) neck out': Arriesgarse o ponerse en una situación vulnerable *'Stick': Palanca **'Control Stick': Palanca de mandos **'Flightstick': Palanca de mandos *'[[w:c:StarWars:Sticks|''Sticks]]: Palillos, apodo de Jaina cuando se unió al Escuadrón Pícaro. *Stimpack: Estimpaquete o dosis de estimulante. *Stokhli spray stick: Spray de Aturdimiento Stokhli *Stormtrooper: Soldado de Asalto, Soldado Imperial o, en plural, Tropa de asalto, Tropas Imperiales. *Sublight: Subluz o Sublumínico *Sublight drive: Propulsor subluz o Motor subluz, Propulsor sublumínico o Motor sublumínico *'''Sunburn: Quemadura Solar. Es una bebida. *'Super battle droid': Super droide de batalla o Superdroide de combate *'Super Star Destroyer': Super Destructor Estelar *'Survey Team': Equipo de Observación, Vigilancia, Inspección, Reconocimiento o de investigación *'Swoop': Swoop, Moto Deslizadora o Moto Barredora (versión más grande) *'Swooper': Piloto de barredoras, Swoopista, Motociclista. *'Synthflesh': Sintopiel, Sintepiel (Piel sintética) *'Synthleather': Sintocuero, Sintecuero T *'Take a beating': Recibir una paliza. Ser atacado con fuerza. Recibir muchos golpes. *'Tap into (the Force)': Tener una conexión o aprovechar (la Fuerza) *'Tapcafe': Tapcafé (con tilde). *'Target lock': Blanco fijado **'Get a target lock': Fijar un blanco *'Target lock warning system': Sistema de advertencia de fijación de objetivo o de blanco. *'Targeting crosshairs': Mira (mirilla para apuntar) **'Targeting cross': Cruz de mira *'Targeting screens': Pantallas de puntería *'Task Force': Fuerza de Tarea o Fuerza Expedicionaria o Grupo de Combate o Grupo de Operaciones (especiales) *'Tri-fighter': Tri-caza *'"Try not. Do or do not. There is no try."': "No lo intentes. Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes." o mas literalmente "No hay intentos. Está el hacer. O el no hacer. Intentar no existe." *'Thermal Detonator': Detonador termal o Bomba termal *'Thruster': Propulsores *'Tibanna gas': Gas Tibanna *'Tibannopolis': Tibanópolis *'TIE ''Twin Ion Engine: TIE son las siglas de Motor Doble Iónico en inglés. *TIE Bomber: Bombardero TIE *'''TIE dupes: Dupe podría ser Duplicado, una de las acepciones de la palabra por su doble casco. **'[[w:c:StarWars:Eyeball|TIE ''Eyeballs]]: Ojos TIE o Globos Oculares TIE **TIE Fighter: Caza TIE **TIE Interceptor: Interceptor TIE **[[w:c:StarWars:Squint (TIE Interceptor)|TIE Squints]]: Bizco *'''To gain the upper hand: Ganara la delantera *'Too-Onebee (2-1B)': Dos Unobé o Dosunobé *'Torpedo targeting program': El programa de apuntado de torpedos *'Trackdown': Seguir el rastro, rastrear o localizar. *'Transparisteel': Transpariacero *'[[w:c:StarWars:Trustant|''Trustant]]: Confiable. Título de un funcionario caamasi. *Turbolaser: Turboláser o turboláseres *Turbolift: Turboascensor o turboelevador *Turbothruster: Turbopropulsores *Tusken: Tusken **Tusken Raider: Incursor tusken, Saqueador tusken, Bandido tusken o Merodeador tusken. *Twin-pod cloud car: Coche de nubes de dos cápsulas U *Uglies (Starfighter): Feos o Feuchos *Umgullian blob: Amorfoide umguliano *Undercity: Ciudad subterránea *UT-AT Unstable Transport Artillery Transport: UT-AT, son las siglas de Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable en inglés. V *'''Vench my skug!: Expresión de sorpresa, que a menudo se mezcla con sarcasmo o enfado. Equivale a algo así como ¡que me aspen! ¡por todos los demonios! *'Vibroblade': Vibrohoja *'Vibro-shiv': Vibro-navaja, vibro-puñal o vibro-cuchillo *'[[w:c:StarWars:Victory-class Star Destroyer|''Victory-class Star Destroyer]]: [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] *'''Viewport: Ventanal o ventanilla o cristaleras o vidrieras *'Viewscreen': Pantalla o visor *'Vulture droid': Droide buitre W *'Walker': Caminante o caminante de asalto. A veces traducido como andador. *'Wall-eyed stare': Clava en alguien una mirada cargada de ira *'Waspy freighter': Carguero avispa *'Weapons Batteries': Baterías de armas *'Weapons powered up': Armas energizadas *'Wet work': Trabajo sucio *'Wing': Ala o Ala de combate. *'Wingmate/Wing mate/Wingman': Compañero de vuelo *'Womp rat o womprat': Rata womp *'Wookiee': Wookiee o Wookie X *'X'Ting': X'Ting (es una especie insectoide) *'X-Wing': Ala-X o Caza X o X-Wing. La traducción correcta es Ala-X a pesar de que en ocasiones se utilice Caza X o lo dejen en ingles como X-Wing. Y *'You have lead': Tú diriges *'Youngling': Jovencito o niño *'Yum-yum': Yum-yum (témino vulgar que significa "tía buena") *'Y-Wing': Ala-Y Z *'Z-95 Headhunter': Incursor Z-95 o Cazador de cabezas Z-95 o Caza-cabezas Z-95 o directamente Z-95 Headhunter Notas y referencias Categoría:Guías y páginas de ayuda